


时代的牺牲品

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	时代的牺牲品

一位船支记录员一天能够记下三千艘往来船支在这片拥有3090个岛屿通行，在这3090个大岛屿中，有208个知名岛屿，分别以出口橡胶、玉米、可可豆和钻石出名，580个岛屿有大型的商业都会，2001个岛屿有一定数量的人口发展小型贸易。在这2001个普通的岛屿中只有一个是这个故事将要提到的。  
在那一座岛屿上，岛民依照八种颜色来代表四个季节与四种元素，并且在秋收之前用楠木雕刻图腾用以祈福，最大的集市在东部的码头，每到礼拜四就出售大量廉价的贝类食物，它们没有自己创造的文化，在众多岛屿中就如同海上的浮木般随波逐流。  
似乎在如今世界剧变的分叉口，也只有这样一个如此没有价值的小岛还能保留着它们唯一与众不同的地方——白胡子海贼旗。  
只可惜这样的表述方式并不准确，比起保留，更恰当的词不如说是放置。  
那样一面代表死亡与过去的旗帜在半年前就已经被大量撤了下来。虽然岛屿仍在白胡子海贼团的控制下，但已经名存实亡。年老一辈的明白已故的爱德华·纽盖特的厉害，他们尝试解释给准备出航移居去富庶地区的年轻人听，想要唤起他们对于故乡的自豪感，但已经没人在意过去的辉煌有多么耀眼。  
毕竟人总是要向前看的。  
根据记录，九月到十二月期间，共有七十八艘船支离港驶向就近的大岛，七十八艘船支来港运送人的离去，只有一艘，在寒冷的十二月孤单地停在无人问津的港口，单薄的船身几乎抵不住涨退潮时海浪上下摆动的幅度，如同病重之人费力的喘息让人怀疑胸膛是否会被气流撑破。  
那是一艘仅能容下几人的小船，对比无边的海洋上像只玩具，经历风暴的船帆悬挂在小小短短的主桅上，充满疲惫。  
从船上走下的年轻人说他从很远的地方专程赶来，他费尽千辛万苦在四片海洋上游荡了三个月，找过四十三个岛屿，这是他的第四十四个岛屿，也是第四十四个希望，请务必告诉他，他想要找的那个人的位置。  
在无意中瞥到箩筐上带着的白胡子海贼团的标记后，他像是变了个人那样紧紧地拉住过路渔民的手腕，惊恐的渔民抖似筛糠，但年轻人抖得更厉害。  
“如果你要金钱，我可以把所有的都给你。你想要什么都可以，请告诉我情报。”  
老渔民的喉咙抽动着，发出狗吠一样的呜咽声，这样的举动似乎终于唤起了年轻人的意识，他缓缓地松开手，看到那被海风吹得发皱的皮肤上赫然印着自己的五个指印，懊恼地撇过头。  
那副样子，让年老的渔民想到风暴来临前被狂风吹得猎猎作响的旗帜，也许是青年脸上绝望的神态让他感到同情，但也许是贪图青年身上悬挂的怀表——他故意把它露在外面。他让青年去镇上历史最久远的酒吧打听打听情报。  
得到这个情报之后，青年的心情又像是坐着过山车一样瞬间冲到了顶端，他抿着嘴，眼睛微微眯起，有一种贵族一般高傲而得意的神态。得到嵌有蓝宝石的怀表的渔夫小声地再三提醒青年不要抱太大期望。这座岛上已经没有几个人了。  
只不过已经迅速走远的青年没有再听进别的声音，一股强烈的直觉指引他顺着老伯所说的方向前进，他感到一股交战之前的激昂在他的胸膛膨胀，悲伤阴沉的天空似乎忍着呜咽，海风悲鸣着，羽尖漆黑的海鸥在天空中盘旋，不断地发出短促的叫声。一瞬间，十秒，或者更短，丰富的感情如同落雷劈中了他，在天空发出一声悲鸣，并且轰隆一声开始落雨之时，他直直地伫立在原地，闪电在天空中一闪而过，分裂的电光消失在海平面的尽头。  
顺着他凝视的方向，在一面被烈阳、海风与雨水侵蚀得厉害的墙壁上，刻着一个小小的被打了叉的S，S是他姓名的首字，萨博，这个在天空中飘荡的代号，突然随着暴雨从天而落，沉甸甸地压上他的肩膀。  
萨博的双唇轻轻张了张，又紧紧地闭上，牢牢地锁住脱口而出的喊声，他不确定这是不是又是一场捉弄，这个疲倦的年轻人站在暴雨中，黑色的披风贴在他身上，勾勒出僵硬的脊背，他已经厌倦了这场游戏，十年，这么长的时间，他第一次明白自己的体内埋藏着这么多丰富的情感，被一个人掌控着。  
这三个月来，萨博一次又一次阅读有关他的所有报道，尝试在捕风捉影的文字和少数的图片中接近他。自从接受了残忍的现实后，萨博的身体第一次感到如此的寒冷，不仅是生理上的，更是心理上的，革命仍然在艰难的起步阶段，萨博祈求自己多次，但愿自己能够压抑下突然四溢的情感，但他仍然在行走中突然就被黑暗夺取，在还没有恍过神来的时候，在破碎的画面中看到那个拿着水管站在自己身边的男孩。  
他尝试着叫他的名字，可落雨的声音太过巨大，他的喉咙像是塞了一团湿棉花，在他能够行动之前，只能不断地咽下口水。即便是这样的动作，萨博的心跳得都像擂鼓，他有一种冲动，似乎要撕裂他的面颊。  
在革命军的训练中，他必须在任何时候都紧闭双唇，不透露任何真心的言论，朋友是不被建议拥有的，这是被告诫的原话，之所以这么拗口，唯一的原因是这样说能够减轻革命的残酷性，当一句话被用三种不同的方式说出来时，往往会让人比较容易接受。事实上，萨博早已习惯了这样的日子，他缄默，擅长微笑，一派神秘，总穿着一套老式的贵族装扮，擅长玩文字游戏，精于诡辩。现在他什么都说不出来，原本他的声音是温和柔美且坚定不移的，而现在却干枯嘶哑，说起话来吞吞吐吐，生怕说错一个字会犯下不可饶恕的罪过。  
他向来是不怕犯罪的。现在不同，一切都不同了，世界的齿轮已经发生了转动，一切都与过去不同，并且正以日新月异的速度变化着。  
萨博往酒馆走去，他的脸一下热一下冷，他感到悲伤与狂喜糅合在一起的犹豫，那是恐惧的滋味。他鼓起勇气，最后还是闭着眼推开酒吧的大门，生锈的合页发出一声难以承受的呻吟，吓了萨博一跳，雨水顺着他的披风打到有些潮湿的木板上，室内只有几张普通的四脚桌，一张台球桌和一个半环绕式的吧台。  
唯一的百无聊赖的调酒师警惕地盯着那位不速之客，看他许久没有任何动作便嘟囔了一声，继续忙手头上的事情。萨博回过神来，才抱歉地提了提嘴角。  
之前萨博注视着正对着自己的墙壁，它被一面巨大的白胡子海贼旗霸占。在犹豫之后，萨博还是情不自禁地走上前，留下一路深色的水痕，他想要伸手抚摸那面被清洗多次有些陈旧的旗帜，内心鼓噪的情绪已经让他丧失了往日的水准，他深切地明白，此刻的自己早已褪下总参谋长的名号和重负，所以当自己被人粗暴地按在地上时，他没有感到丝毫的奇怪。在瞬间，藏在一旁的人——萨博早已感受到——闪出来把萨博的头按在地上，用力之猛使得薄薄的木板被砸得凹陷下去，萨博的脑袋也嗡嗡作响。因为训练有素的强壮身体，眩晕感转瞬即逝，萨博没有发出一声呻吟。  
脑袋上方发出一点都不惊讶的惊呼，对方略带嘲讽的语调滑入萨博黑暗而深邃的意识：“我认识你，革命军的。奇怪，连你们都打上我们的注意了！？”  
萨博想要说话，他摇了摇被紧紧按住的脑袋，可做不到。  
“你想做什么？”  
萨博的神经紧紧绷住，虽然对方问得毫无波澜。他紧紧地闭上眼，思忖着合适的措辞，既不惊扰对方，也能够达到自己的目的。  
一想到自己此行的目的，萨博就免不了悲凉地发起抖来，这个症状在他激动的时候越来越难以抑制，越是想要压抑自己的情绪，肌体就越是无法控制地颤抖，几乎抽搐，空气从肺叶中滤出来，好像里面卡了一扇铁丝网那样让他发疼。  
看到来人如同弱禽一般毫无抵抗地在自己手下发抖，配着手套的双手紧紧地嵌入地面，那个穿着一件没有扣上纽扣的衬衫的男人疑惑地皱了皱脸。  
他又问了一遍来人的目的，语气里有些不耐烦，接着他甩开那个青年，让他如同垃圾一样滚到一旁。  
正好萨博滚到了吧台下，湿漉漉的披风沾上了木屑与泥土，肮脏地挂在他的身上。他把礼帽拿下，垂着眼帘，没有看向男人，也没有任何动作，在桌面与地板组成的空间中开始把放在外套里的东西取出来。  
男人诧异地看着他取出三把左轮手枪和两把燧石枪，他嚷道：“你在做什么？……你想做什么？”  
但萨博像是没听到那样，用手一一把那些武器绞碎。  
顷刻之间地面上多了几堆木头与钢铁的碎屑，由于萨博微微向前倾的跪姿，插在皮带上的子弹匣也滑了出来，铁制的子弹壳噼里啪啦撒了一地。最后，萨博把唯一的左轮手枪放于手掌之上，呈给站在他面前的男人，他说话的声音很轻柔，如同吹起地面上的尘埃那样。  
“马尔科先生，我不会反抗你，请你，请带我，去到艾斯的墓前。”  
这句话让他们同时被击中了，只不过他们的神态各异，萨博紧咬着双唇——但在表面上看不出来，眼神坚定地向上凝视着马尔科。而马尔科一脸复杂，脸部一下子紧绷一下子松弛，双眼介乎水润与干涩之间，萨博明白，那是一双成熟却又疲倦的眼睛。  
“你是革命军，艾斯生前和革命军毫无交集。就我所知，革命军也没有必要找白胡子的茬，更不要说是已死的艾斯。”  
“没错，革命军和你们没有任何利益瓜葛，”萨博仍然跪着，马尔科注意到他的鼻翼剧烈地收缩和舒张着，但是没有呼吸声，萨博的表情也保持在可以称之为平静的程度，他是一个训练有素的革命军，就在马尔科猜测着他的人生的同时，萨博突然用力抽了一口气，他似乎强压着什么热烈的东西，平淡的声线微微发颤，“我希望，我只能把生命交在你的手上由你来判决，如果这样的赌注能够让你相信我所说的，我愿意付出，很多东西，我不盼望你能相信我说的话，只希望你能怜悯我，带我去艾斯的墓前。”  
“你不用担心，这一切行为都是我的个人决定，和革命军毫无牵连，就算在最后你判断我的故事愚不可及，把我毒打一顿丢入海里，革命军也不会知道此事……”  
“停下！”马尔科打断萨博如同呓语一般的赌注，但萨博已经把手里的左轮枪塞到马尔科手里，并且把自己的头颅移到枪口下，那双蓝色的眼睛凝视着地面的凹陷，他的呼吸有些紊乱，但绝不是因为枪口，而是因为害怕自己没办法解释清楚。在马尔科看来，这个青年已经丧失现实与虚幻的概念。他恼怒，却又有些怜悯。  
“到底有什么重要的事情，能让你连命都不要了！”  
“远比生命更重要的事！”萨博说，压抑得颤抖。  
“玩笑。我认识你，你是萨博，革命军的总参谋长，没有人的生命能够与你相比，世界需要变革，而革命需要你，你不是普通人，不像别人消失了也对世界没有什么影响——”  
“我为艾斯而来！”萨博突然激动地打断了马尔科，他几乎要站起来，但最后忍住了，抵在他额头上的枪口把他压了下去。  
“我是他的兄弟，不是革命军的总参谋长，”萨博的胸口剧烈地起伏着，昏黄的灯光从他的眉骨往下打，此刻，他的睫毛显得格外湿润，屋外风雨大作，发出喧闹的吵声，那双蓝色的眼睛迷茫地看了一眼马尔科，萨博说，“只不过他以为我早就死了，而我也忘了他而已。”  
马尔科仍然举着那只拿枪的手，在艾斯还活着的时候，他经常提及路飞，那是他亲爱的弟弟，他聊起路飞的时候双眼带光，仿佛在形容某一幅美好的画卷。但他讲到童年时光时，除了路飞与冒险之外的事情很少提及，一直都以含糊的字眼带过，残忍、黑暗，但马尔科还记得，艾斯在极少数喝醉之后，站在甲板上望着无边无际的海洋，自言自语地嘟囔过：“那家伙一定也喜欢看这样的风景吧，如果我能够把我看到的分享给你，那真算得上幸福了吧。”  
艾斯，是一个很容易开心，却很难幸福的造物，那天晚上，他站在寒风中，所有人都睡了，只留下他一个人，在半梦半醒中，仔仔细细地抚摸着他的帽子与护肘，与它们分享着突如其来的幸福。   
也只有在极少数，深藏在艾斯体内的感情会被触动，也是在那时候，马尔科明白艾斯将要走向的结局不可能是幸福。 这是一种很难被解释的宿命，在艾斯生命的最后几个月，体现在他身上的宁静与优美无法用语言转述，也是在艾斯将要出发，走向他结局的前几个晚上，他喝了酒，在罕见的平静得就像天鹅绒般的海洋中央告诉马尔科他也曾有另一个兄弟的事实，那天晚上他说了很多，大部分关于他从未提及的另一个兄弟。他和萨博五岁就认识，亲密却又疏离，就像按照轨道运行的两颗行星，日复一日毫不疲惫地追求着他们的自由，自由是渺茫的东西，至今也面目不明。艾斯一边说，一边拿天空中的繁星作比喻，他说天空中有这么多星星，但只有两颗代表着我和他，而他离开之后，就只剩下我了。  
萨博在一旁安静地倾听马尔科讲述他的记忆，他直想跪在地上痛哭，或者在火中燃烧，他的躯体越来越冰冷，四肢也像石头一般僵硬。  
马尔科相信萨博之后，把他带到了自己暂住的简陋木屋，他们费劲地点燃受潮的木柴，萨博有一股颓废不振的气息，马尔科没有太大的感情变化。  
“要点酒吗？”马尔科问萨博，后者正把双手摆在桌上，凝视着指尖，半饷后才愣愣地抬起头望向马尔科。  
“好的，麻烦你，请来一点。”他笨拙地说，似乎想把自己的舌头吞下去。  
他们开始谈论艾斯，这房间里没有艾斯的相片，但这里曾经有很多照片订在那面坑坑洼洼的木板上，马尔科颇有些抱歉地解释道，因为每个人前来拜访的时候都会取走一张艾斯的照片，最后连我也没有留下那小子的相片了，我手头上只有海贼团每个人的通缉令——想必那张照片萨博已经见过无数次了。  
萨博点了点头，似乎在回忆那张照片里的艾斯，轻轻地呢喃道：“是的，火拳……艾斯。”  
在炉火的跃动下，萨博的眼睛变得湿润起来，马尔科开玩笑地笑道：“你和艾斯那家伙真的不是很像——但怎么说呢，又像是有一种内在的东西把你们联系了起来。”  
“命运。”  
萨博说出这句话之后似乎有一瞬间的尴尬，他习惯演说，但这个沉重的词语不适合现在的场合，他不想把气氛弄得很凝重，但他也失去了操控氛围的能力。他倒是想要像是记忆中那样做一个喜欢倾听的小孩，用自己的文字来诠释别人的故事。过去的他不愿意操控些什么，他想起了那种自由的感觉，就像垃圾山的夏风，带着一股高城吹来的香甜气息。他现在为的不是个人的追求，他的努力是为了让所有人都能够拥有住在’高城’的权利。  
不知道艾斯知道他的现状的话，会有什么样的想法，不过就算艾斯赞成或是反对，这条他决定的路，他会一直都到终点。  
马尔科听了萨博言简意赅的发言后，像是被逗笑了，他说：“你们果然很像啊，艾斯有时候也会冷不丁地说出这种词，虽然很少，但谁都知道他是认真的，他是相信命运那回事，我们都很可怜他。同时也觉得很好笑，他说这话的时候就像个小孩，一改平时大大咧咧的性格，忧郁又敏感。所以我们说他像个小孩，我们也相信他在这时候才是真的他。”  
“艾斯很不会透露自己的真实想法，他从小就有这毛病，我还记得，他更喜欢动手。”萨博回忆道。  
萨博觉得自己的身体逐渐暖和起来，他沉醉在与马尔科共同构建艾斯形象的游戏中，几乎忘了一切。屋外的风暴渐渐消退，两个人的笑声却此起彼伏。  
大部分的时候是萨博认真地倾听马尔科的发言，他的样子似乎恨不得拿出一本记事本把他说的话全部写上去，他几乎这么干了，但马尔科劝服了他，不要老是把一切做得那么死板。  
萨博很惆怅，他说：“我害怕有一天我会忘了你说的话，我已经错过了艾斯十几年的人生。”  
马尔科劝告他说忘了也是不错的选择，你的大脑会帮你选择适合你生存与发展的材料。萨博皱起眉毛，看起来不很开心，马尔科不避嫌地笑道：“我以为革命军总参谋长会是一个不近人情的角色，居然也像个小孩那样患得患失。”  
这句话让萨博沉默了一会儿，他像是在消化这句话，回头看了一眼自己肩负革命军总参谋长的负担，在革命这么多年的重压下，他已经习惯了伪装与沉默。突然间他冷汗直流，这么向一个陌生男人袒露心声还是第一次。  
马尔科看透了萨博的心思，革命军不是海贼，他们有更为明确的目标，站在革命军顶端的，往往是真正有意志的人，从这层上来说，马尔科佩服萨博，也同情萨博。当两个人共同失去了某件珍贵无比的东西的时候，往往会变得非常亲近。他们谈论艾斯的一切，喜欢分享关于他的小癖好，他是那么天真的一个人，确实不适合在这个残酷的世上久留。  
风暴过境，屋外已经没有狂风暴躁的呼啸声，也没有雨水往下淌落的哗啦声。马尔科问萨博：“外面已经停了雨，风也不再吹了，你想不想去见见艾斯的墓？”  
萨博有些惊讶地说：“可以吗？”  
他的眼里闪耀着火红的金光，马尔科感到很愉快，他说：“没事，当然可以，把油灯拿上我们就可以走了。”  
萨博很快拿上东西跟着马尔科离开了，他们漫步在一条浸泡在雨水里的泥泞的小路上，青蛙在巨大的叶片下发出鸣叫，天空被洗刷过那样呈现着清爽的深蓝色，灿烂的繁星镶嵌其中。  
群山沉静在黑暗之中，马尔科指向其中的一座，说那里就沉睡着白胡子海贼团，现在的日子过得很宁静，但事情还没有结束，他已经没有那么难以接受事实，到头来每个人都能够拥有关于自己问题的答案。  
“我会尽可能多告诉你一些艾斯的事情，我想你也应该很乐意听。”他们在攀爬的时候，马尔科对萨博说，“你说这是比你生命更重要的东西，我也相信艾斯对于你来说重要得很。”  
“请务必多告诉我一些艾斯的故事……也包括，他所追求的那个问题的答案。”  
“他很渴望爱。”马尔科说，“但他却又不懂得怎么接受它。真是一个矛盾的问题。和他亲近的人都知道他始终在怀疑自己是否应该存在于这个世界上，他希望自己有那个权力能够活得和别人一样快乐，但对于这个问题的过度执着，最终让他很难能够保持平衡。”  
萨博沉默着。  
马尔科顿了顿继续说，不用费多少力气关于艾斯的语句就自动汇聚到他的嘴边，他说艾斯为了再次得到别人的好，就会十倍百倍地偿还，他在每一次的行动中都是最卖力的那一个，从不害怕被伤害，这样过激的举动甚至让马尔科以为艾斯的目的就是被伤害，急于献身、追求死亡，很多次他必须得把自己弄得精疲力竭被人拖回来才能安心睡觉。  
他们越过了一个缓坡，马尔科说再有一会儿他们就能到艾斯睡觉的地方。  
马尔科很平淡地说：“现在的艾斯能够得到平静吗？”  
萨博对这个问题颇有自己的见解，甚至在心中草拟了一个演讲的大纲，但真正准备把话说出口的时候，喉咙只发出几声谁也听不懂的咕哝，这沉闷而寂寞的声响迅速被周遭的寂静吸收。惊愕的萨博不想要自己的感情被夺走，他的内心只留下一阵空虚的无声的回响。  
他一边走一边认真地绝望地思考，他真的不愿意在谈论到对于自己无比重要之人的时候，猛然发现早在很久之前就已经被世界夺去了资格，沦落到只能够站在一旁，像听故事一样，仅仅依靠想象来塑造他心目中、他生命里，最珍视的人。  
萨博很抑郁，到艾斯墓前的这一段路，再也没有说过话，他有点恨别人，甚至马尔科，他们都能够无条件地参与艾斯的生活，除了他，但他又犯了什么错呢！  
艾斯的笑脸出现在萨博的脑海里，因为极不真实而残破不堪，他根本不知道成年之后的艾斯笑起来会是什么样子，就连他们在一起时候的记忆都因为年代久远而模糊不清。  
是啊，可怜的萨博，又犯了什么错呢！  
马尔科离开，留萨博一个人在艾斯的墓前，他直直地站在那里，想要触碰那块冰冷的石碑，却又为这个念头感到恐惧。但他终于抵不住了！在沉默的压迫下，他直直地跪了下来，他想要克制住自己，但他体内的感情已经决堤，被遗忘了十年的记忆此刻蜂拥而至。  
萨博甩开他的一切束缚，他的礼数与教条，他的缄默与伪装，匍匐在冰冷的石碑面前，像个十岁的小孩那样简简单单地因为悲伤而痛哭出声。  
他是那样悲痛欲绝，以至于让人误以为他这忍耐的十年都是为了这一刻的相见。他想要拥抱艾斯，感受他的肌理，感受他的脉搏，感受他因为尴尬而绷紧的躯体。他的情绪如此激动，让他把眼前冰冷而潮湿的石碑当作了艾斯本人。  
萨博的确看到艾斯坐在他的面前，模样比通缉令上的更鲜活，他安慰着萨博，佯装着要揍他，这么多年受的苦难，萨博不知道从哪里开始讲起，他真真切切地明白这世界上只有艾斯一个人能和他分享这些令人难过甚至绝望的事情。他一个劲地说着，不顾旁边还有别人听，他的眼里只有艾斯一个。  
马尔科坐在远处的树梢上，看着那个带着孤独气质的革命军总参谋长埋头痛哭一阵后端正地坐在墓前，一会儿后他又站起来，对着旁边的白胡子之墓深深地鞠躬，接着又向沉睡在周围的所有白胡子海贼团的成员们鞠躬。完成这些费了他很大的力气，但他还是一丝不苟地做完了。  
马尔科可怜这个年轻人，他也同情艾斯，但两种这两种感情有一种微妙的不同。艾斯是让人想要亲近的同情，但萨博不是，他的孤独只是他自己一个人的事情，容不得别人插手，他只能旁观这位孤独而痛苦的青年如同幽魂一样在夜里游荡，就像他有些时候处理完手上的事情，后退一步，抬起头冷漠地旁观这个世界兀自运转一样。  
萨博把油灯放在艾斯的墓旁，自己时而站立时而坐下，激动地来回转圈，那一盏灯就像艾斯的火焰，宁静而温暖，在黑暗的夜晚等待黎明的曙光。  
现在马尔科的问题也得到了回答——艾斯是否得到了平静。艾斯得到了平静，他熬过了黑夜，曙光在远处的天际线缓慢升起，逐渐像气球一样膨胀起来，光明泼洒在大地之上，但还没有触及艾斯，还差一点，就只差一点，艾斯知道那一点光明迟早会将他包裹起来。  
鸟雀开始鸣叫，气温开始回升，只有萨博一个人不知道天将要亮了，他还在与艾斯聊天。只有最孤独与渴望爱的人才能够一整夜用最热忱的心守在最冰冷的石碑前，倾诉十年以来所有不敢大声说出的秘密。  
因为世界突如其来的变化而心力交瘁的马尔科，突然再次感受到了艾斯的生命力，他仍然活在这个世界上，他的火焰幻化为每一天升起的太阳，变成穿透云层洒向大地的光束，他的火焰就是他生前所期望的光明。  
这是萨博叫他明白的事情，艾斯活在萨博身上，活在萨博虚构的记忆里。  
最终萨博在草地上睡着了，他睡在艾斯的墓前，暴风雨后的天空格外晴朗，马尔科走到萨博面前的时候，他脸上的泪痕还没有擦干，也许萨博不知道自己哭了，他像个小孩子那样蜷缩在艾斯的墓前，发出缓慢而柔和的呼吸，表情安宁。  
马尔科本来想叫醒萨博，他在蹲下身的瞬间，热烈的阳光透过不远处小水潭微妙的折射刺疼了马尔科的眼睛，他低声嘟囔了一句，有些不适地眨了眨眼睛，在眼睛的一道缝隙中，他好像看到艾斯正坐在萨博身旁，抚摸着萨博金色的湿漉漉的头发，仰起头调皮地对马尔科做了个嘘声。  
这下连忍了半天的马尔科也忍不住湿润了眼眶，他忍了一会儿，才把感情重新压回去。  
“我不打扰了。”  
说完这句话，马尔科就先独自下山了。他有很多的事情没有解决，而这一切都必须让他耐心等待。他看上去像是一个守墓人，但实质上，他只是还没到时间而已。  
中午的时候，萨博出现在了马尔科的小房子里，在马尔科外出回来之后，他坐在阶梯上对他微笑着，看上去很满足，马尔科也因为这个笑容而心情愉快。  
马尔科打开门口，让他进去，他们泡了一壶茶，萨博说他没办法再久待了，很可惜。  
在萨博将要离开之前，马尔科想要把他自己留下的唯一的一张艾斯的照片送给萨博，但萨博拒绝了，他不要照片，他站在窗前，屋子里最明亮的地方，指了指自己的胸口。“艾斯在这里。”他有些腼腆地说。  
马尔科有些介意，接着他突然想起了什么似的，快步走进房里，把一个随身背包拿了出来。  
“这是艾斯的，”马尔科说，“你应该留着它。”  
这回萨博接受了，他接过背包，那是很普通的帆布背包，远看有一点像西瓜。萨博被自己的想法逗乐了，他打开背包，发现里面竟然还留着几只削得乱七八糟的炭笔和一本破旧的册子。  
萨博好奇地翻开被草草定在一起的册子，他的手颤抖了，他的心也跟着剧烈颤抖起来，这种颤抖变成强烈的电流贯穿他的身体，从他的心脏遍布他的每一根神经末梢。他先是看到几根歪歪扭扭的线条组成的被打了叉的S图形，往后翻，又看到艾斯随手记录的各个地方的风土人情。  
艾斯啊。  
可怜的艾斯。  
萨博忍住呜咽，快速翻动纪录，一张被卡在册子中的发黄的信纸滑了出来。萨博颤抖着手指，轻轻翻开那张折上的，边缘有些破碎的纸张，  
“艾斯，路飞，火灾有没有让你们受伤？虽然我很担心你们，但我相信你们一定会没事的。  
虽然这么做很对不起你们，但当你们看到这封信的时候，  
我已经在海上了。  
因为某些缘故，我决定先出海了。  
我的目的地是……这个国家以外的某个地方……我要在哪里变强，并且成为海贼。  
等我变成比谁都自由的海贼之后，再让我们三兄弟在某个地方见面吧。  
总有一天，我们一定要在这广大又自由的大海某处见面！  
还有……艾斯，我跟你到底谁是哥哥呢？  
两个长男与一个弟弟……虽然这样很奇怪，但这个牵绊是我的宝物。  
路飞虽然还是个爱哭的弱者，  
但他是我们的弟弟，  
好好照顾他吧！”  
萨博的眼泪覆盖上纸张原本就因为艾斯的眼泪而发皱的地方，他沉默地重新折上那张信纸，将它再次塞回艾斯所作的小册子中。他幻想艾斯做这些动作时候的心情，他的表情，沉重或是漠然，他会觉得丢脸，当这些小秘密最终被萨博发现的时候。  
他觉得丢脸的时候会生气和脸红。  
萨博，在这一刻领悟了他生命中某个疑问的答案。他曾经追问龙先生，到底人类为何革命，我们又为何革命，我们的国家若是建立在仇恨与痛苦的基础上，这样的国家未来难道不是黑暗的吗？  
而现在萨博终于明白，他所要的革命的原因。  
离开的时候，马尔科送他到港口，萨博背着包的样子很滑稽，但他看起来很幸福，远处的云像打翻了的灰蓝颜料瓶与极少的水混合在一起，在云的底端是复又波涛汹涌阴沉的海，在海洋的尽头，云端之上，苍白的阳光破茧而出，虚弱地射下几道光芒，就像萨博眼里闪烁着的天真而忧郁的光。   
在离开之前，萨博拜托马尔科在他的身上刺上一个黑桃的标志，马尔科的手艺不是很好，当初也让艾斯疼得只抽气。听着这件事的时候，萨博一边疼，一边笑。现在他的背部有一个黑桃的标志，他将要延续他深爱的艾斯的生命——在他生命里疾驰而过的另一个生命。艾斯啊，让他明白了存在的意义，那便是不要产生更多的萨博和艾斯。  
马尔科在萨博离开的时候，站在码头，微微笑着对他说：“你明年还会来吧，春天来的时候，波斯菊会从一路开到山脚，漫山遍野的，很是漂亮。”


End file.
